Aaa High: Senior Year
by FanTyger
Summary: Fionna, Gumball, Liam, and Marshall move on from the summer haze to school days. This is set after the summer of their Junior Year (The Lovely Days at Aaa High). New faces will intermingle with old enemies, characters will be tested, and the mystery of where Liam really came from will be answered. Marshall/OC, Fionna/Gumball along with other pairings. Enjoy!


"Liam? You ready yet? Come on, it's the start of our senior year. Don't wanna be late, you know?"

"Like you were ever excited about starting school. Your words are a contradiction."

Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, grinned at the long haired red head, wrapping his arms around the male when he had finished. He was beautiful: green eyes always shining in some way, red hair falling onto his shoulders in the most perfect manner. He was glad to have Liam by his side, and nothing would change that. Marshall was dressed in a simple black v-neck tee and skinny jeans, blood red shoes covering his feet and studded bracelets covering his wrists. Liam, however, was dressed in a yellow long sleeved cardigan made out of a light material with a black undershirt, dark jeans, and black boots on his feet. His sleeves were cut to be a few inches under his elbow, along with a small protection rune as the pendant of his necklace. Liam smiled at Marshall, loving the day that he had met the vampire. Down the line, they'd find trouble: meeting the parents, possible marriage laws, picking out place-mats. He didn't care, though; he knew that they would work it out, together.

"Is it that bad to have contradictions in speech?" Marshall asked, wrapping his arms around Liam's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah. Really, really bad. Maybe I'll have to punish you later." Liam joked.

"Mmm, yes, please~" Marshall said with a small grin.

Marshall kissed the sorcerer softly on the lips, resting his forehead on Liam's for a brief moment.

"Maybe we should go, before things get too heated." Liam said, regretting a little that they had to go to school and couldn't stay.

"Aww. You torture me, Liam Winter-Mint." Marshall whined, smiling at Liam after to tell that he wasn't serious.

"You love every moment of it. Come on, let's go."

Marshall nodded and grabbed his black umbrella, walking out into the sun with the sorcerer.

"Fionna! Come on and eat your breakfast, baby. It's your first day of Senior year~"

Fionna walked down the stairs of her tree house, usually extremely long blond hair cut in a manageable style that went down to the middle of her shoulder-blades. She wore a simple sleeveless white top with a floral print on it, a long beige skirt, and flats. Her hair had a loose curl, blue eyes shining and smile ready for the first day of school. Cake smiled at Fionna; she had become such a beautiful young woman, and had found love, along with a few new friends, over the summer. There was Marshall, the vampire rocker from the night, Liam, one of Gumball's friends and Marshall's boyfriend, and Dahlia, a girl from school. The latter impressed Cake the most, Fionna finding a girl to bond with instead of just boys. She hoped that Fionna would keep up with her friends and school, instead of focusing on beating bad guys, but Fionna would do what she wanted.

"Here you go, Fionna. A nice huge slice of crepe with cherry filling. Your favorite."

"Is it okay if I only eat a little bit of it? I'm not that hungry. I'm more butterflies-in-stomach-y. That, and I don't wanna mess up the outfit that you bought me for the start of school."

"You mean, you don't wanna mess up the outfit because of the Prince. You have been dating all summer."

Fionna blushed, picking at the crepe before taking a small bit and popping it in her mouth. Cake chuckled a bit at the girl, turning off the oven and setting her own plate down on the table.

"Is it really hot out there? Maybe I shouldn't-" Fionna started to say.

"Don't worry, Fionna. I talked to the Prince last night, and he's going to pick you up in style."

Fionna smirked a bit, letting out a short laugh.

"What, am I going to be a princess now? Marry into royalty?" She asked, laughing.

Cake shook her head slowly with a smile on her face as she ate her slice of the crepe. Now,_ that_ would be a sight to see. She just wanted Fionna to be happy, and with the Prince, it seemed like that want was getting accomplished every day.

"It's almost 6:30. He'll be here in a few minutes. Eat up."

Prince Gumball smiled at himself in the mirror, straightening up his hair and dress shirt. He decided on a simple black vest and dark pink dress shirt with black jeans and skate shoes. He smirked, putting on his reading glasses and grabbing his bag. Peppermint Maid followed closely, dusting off anything that might detract from the outfit and giving him the key to one of the vehicles in the royal garage. Gumball remembered a time where Aaa wasn't as...modernized as some of the other lands, people still driving carriages and riding wild monochromicorns-well, monochromicorns who didn't have a place in the main dynasty or the lands Lord Monochromicorn helped rule-but when they made the switch to automobiles powered by electricity and not the substance known as gasoline, the kingdom of Aaa changed for the better. He smiled at Peppers as he took the key, opening the door to a vehicle known as the "Sagittarius." It was big enough for four people to ride in, but the only person he wanted to drive with was Fionna. They had been dating for six months, three days, two hours and fifty-one-no-fifty-two minutes, and Gumball loved every moment of it. He still hadn't completely reconciled with Liam, only seeing him when Peppers needed herbs and potions, and even then, they didn't talk much. It was the usual "Hi" or "Hello" while passing each other in a hall, but Gumball wanted to say more to him. There would come that day that he would have to say something other than a greeting. He just hoped that he wouldn't be so anxious about things. He couldn't dwell on that. He had Fionna, and-

"Arf!"

Bubba Gumball turned to see the happy ice-wolf panting and pawing at his leg. He grinned, petting the head of the canine and hugging him closely.

"I almost forgot about you, Snowy!" He said, grinning some more. "Thanks for reminding me, pup."

The ice-blue furred wolf barked again energetically, crystal shards jutting out from his shoulders and hind legs and sparkling in the sunlight. Snowy was, in fact, one of the Prince's earlier and successful experiments before deciding that baking was more of his love than chemistry. He had created the wolf after an earlier and childhood altercation between him and another prince. The other was unstable, really, moods changing on the drop of a hat sometimes. It was actually kind of sad; the young man wasn't allowed contact with most of the children of royalty, due to his habit of...spontaneous combustion. He wasn't the son of the Flame Kingdom if he couldn't have some sway over flame. Gumball had been angry at the boy for melting all of his toys, so he created a playmate that couldn't be melted or burned in Snowy. The two Princes had grown up by now, Snowy appearing after years of being away. He was heavily wounded around the left side of his ribs, but after healing up in the ice caps near the Ice Queen's palace over most of the summer on an uneasy alliance between the Candy Kingdom and the Ice Queendom, Snowy was as good as new. Gumball petted the canine again before saying goodbye and getting into the Sagittarius.

**Author's Comment: So, here we are, another story and a continuation of a previous one. I have received all of your reviews, and I am going to focus on making things equal with the relationships. I hope you'll still love the story, and welcome to Senior Year!**


End file.
